A Legend Far More Advanced
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: What happens when Cassandra meets an odd man on the street and a creepy kid? Trouble. Follow Zelda and Link as they go on a quest to save Link's brother, the sages, and all of Hyrule in A Legend Far More Advanced. "Link's always the one to save you."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only take credit for the plot, the world and its main characters-along with supporting characters-are owned by Nintendo.

* * *

"Cassandra come down here right now!" A middle aged woman shouted.

Footsteps sounded as a golden blonde, blue eyed, teenaged girl wearing a pink skirt and black T-shirt descended the stairs.

_That's me, Cassandra Timplton. I'm sixteen today and I'm an orphan. Or rather, used to be. At least my adopted family and I believe my birth parents are dead. See at the age of one or something I was found on my adopted parents porch with a letter. All it read was my birth year, supposedly, and that my parents plead they take care of me and keep me safe. So far they've kept their promise._

"What is it now, Mom?" She asked.

"What is this I hear about you getting into a fight yesterday at school?"

"It was nothing! This girl named Veronica said that I was dropped off here because my parents thought I was a loser and didn't want me. I got pissed and showed her how tough I am." She shrugged.

"No fighting! Jesus, this is the third time you've gotten into a fight this month. How many times do I have to tell you to ignore those people?"

"Well it's sorta hard with them telling me I'm a useless bitch."

"Watch your language, young lady!"

"Look I'm getting passing grades and I do all my work, what more do you people want?"

"I want you to play with kids your age! You barely go outside unless it's to ride your bike or read. It's not healthy."

"So? I don't care. Who needs kids my age? As long as I have a good book and a bike I'm perfectly fine."

"Cassandra-"

"I'm sixteen years old. I don't need anyone but myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a ride around town."

Cassandra opened the front door, ignoring her mother's angry protests, and grabbed her bike. She zipped by a couple of kids playing jump rope and stopped at the library. A group of teenagers were sitting on the steps of the cafe next door and glared at the outcast.

"Look who it is guys, bookworm." A girl laughed.

"Piss off, Veronica." Cassandra glared.

"Why'd you stop hanging with us, bookworm?" A boy asked.

"Because you people are not real friends. I don't know what I was thinking back then."

"You still angry about that?" Veronica snorted.

"I don't forgive someone so easily for using me to change their report cards."

"Oh you are such a big baby." The boy rolled his eyes.

"I'm wasting my time talking to you losers." She pushed the doors open and gave the group the finger. "God I hate New Jersey."

* * *

It was dark by the time she came out of the library and got back on her fight. The streets were empty except for a few stray cars that drove by.

"They thought they could hide you..." A voice hissed.

Cassandra grabbed one of her books tightly, her knuckles turning white from her grip. "Who the hell are you? Stay away from me, ya creep!"

"Soon I shall have it. I shall be patient. There is no reason to fret right now, princess." It chuckled darkly.

"Princess?" She scoffed, "I'm no princess, freak."

"I must be patient..." The voice began fading away. "Soon..."

The young woman got on her bike and pedaled as fast as she could, pumping her legs with all her might untul she arrived at her home.

"Where were you? You had me worried sick! Your birthday dinner's getting all cold and...and...what's the matter?" Her mother greeted her.

"Weird...guy...called...princess...me." She panted.

"You better stop going out late at night, young lady." Her father looked up from his newspaper.

"What did he say?"

"Something about being patient." Cassandra sat down, now having enough breath to speak.

"That's it, I'm homeschooling you from now on."

"What? It was just some nutjob on the street, it's not like I'm in any danger!"

Her parents exchanged a worried look.

"Ginger get the letter."

"Yes, Al."

"What's gotten into you two? What letter?"

Ginger Timplton came back in with a dark red envolope and a frown. "When you were left on our porch this came with it."

"You mean the letter with my birth date."

"Well yes it did hold that also..."

"You mean there's more?"

"Alot more."

"Can I see it?"

Ginger handed her the letter.

_Dear Timplton household,_

_ Please keep my daughter safe from harm. Her name is Princess Zelda Hyrule the eighth and she has been born on December 14th of the year 1804. To keep her from harms way, my husband I had decided to leave her in a realm far from our own. Do not tell her of her name or birth year for I fear the knowledge would bring much danger upon her. Do not allow her to come looking for us, for we may be dead in the next hour or so. Thank you for everything, please tell my daughter we love her and wish we could see her grow up to be the beautiful strong woman we know she will one day be. _

_ From the desk of, _

_ Queen Zelda the seventh_

The girl's jaw dropped. "That has to be a cruel joke."

"We thought so too but..." Albert gestured to the golden leafed paper and broken triangular seal. "It looks royal enough."

"I have to find her! Where could I find her? You two have to know!" Cassandra threw the letter down.

"You have to stay here. I have a feeling that man is the harm she was talking about." Ginger frowned. "We can't let you die."

"Screw that bastard! I need to find them. What if they're alive and well?"

"You have to stay here and that's final!"

"You're not my mother! MY mother is god knows where."

"Go to your room!"

"I'll find them one day and you two fakes can't stop me!" She stomped her way to her room.

The step parents looked at each other with tired faces.

* * *

A/N Did that look formal enough? The letter I mean. ANYWAY Cassandra is Zelda? O.O SHOCKER!

Well not for me but for you. Bet ya thought she was another "I'm going to get sucked into a Zelda game" girl. ;)

Who was that mysterious man? Where's Link? AND WHERE DID MY BATHING SUIT GO?!

* * *


	2. Record 1

Disclaimer: I take credit for only the plot. The rest of this is owned by Nintendo. Or mostly Nintendo.

* * *

Location: New Jersey

Time left: 2:35 am

Time found: 8:53 am

* * *

_Dear FAKES,_

_ I'm looking for my real parents. Don't bother looking for me, you won't find me. Wish me luck._

_ Yours fately, _

_ Zelda Hyrule the 3rd. _

* * *

A/N Time left is the time Cassandra-or Zelda-wrote the letter. Time found is the time the letter was found. Obviously.

* * *


	3. Record 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

* * *

Location: New Jersey

Time placed: 5:24 pm

(Insert picture here)

Have you seen me?

Cassandra Timplton

Age 16

Ran away earlier on October 21st

If spotted please contact Timplton household on Franklin Avenue

Call: 908-392-4274 for more information

Reward: $350 dollars

* * *

A/N ^_^ Don't bother calling, it's not real. And if it is, I'm terribly sorry. ANYWAY I thought to do another record. I thought it'd be cool.

* * *


	4. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: Alas, I only own the plot.

A/N: I got in the mood.

* * *

Where do you start to find a different world you only just found out about?

"I should have had coffee before I left..." Cassandra moaned as she walked through the streets of New Jersey quietly.

A voice giggled, "Hehehe wanna play?"

She froze on the spot, afraid it was a rapist or something just as bad.

"Oh oh oh can I play you a song?"

A sigh was released, perhaps she wasn't in danger. "Sure..."

"Oh yay! Thanks Princess!"

She spun around to face the voice from behind her. "What did you say?"

"Princess! You sure do look like that princess."

"Who are you and why can't I see you?"

"Over here!" He called from near the ground.

Cassandra looked down to see a young boy wearing a very odd outfit that was made out of mostly leaves. "I'll ask again...who are you?"

"I'm Skull Kid, isn't it obvious?"

"How would it be friggin obvious?"

"Well I would think my face would give it away." He frowned.

She squinted her eyes to see through the dark that the boy had the oddest face, one that reminded her of a scarecrow. "A-are you from another realm?"

"_Maybeeeeee_..." Skull Kid drew the word out as he bounced a small object between his hands. "But you gotta listen to my song first before I tell you anything else."

"Fine."

"Hehehe!" He stopped bouncing the object and put it up to his lips. A flute-like noise flooded the streets and a fast melody played.

Cassandra felt dazed from the song but listened nonetheless until it finally ended. "Do you know a Queen Zelda?"

"I don't know her personally...but I do know where she lived!"

"You have to take me there! I have to see her, it's important-"

"You'll have to catch me."

"Catch you?"

He began running off and giggling as he went, a lantern lighting up the way as he disappeared from the street lights.

"Hey wait up!" She shouted and took off after him.

His giggling was becoming louder as she ran faster, trees whipped past her and the same melody from before played. Except it wasn't the same. Now it was slower and haunting as she zipped past Evergreens.

The giggling was dying down as sunlight broke through the trees. "Thanks for playing with me, Princess!"

The melody fainted and stopped completly as she walked through the woods in anger. "He tricked me! That little brat tricked me!"

Now she was lost in the woods. The kid probably had a mask on and was forced to lead her into the woods so their parent could rape her. That had to be it. She would be dead any minute now. She was sure of it!

"Hey wasn't it dark outside?" Realization hit her.

The sun was fully out and lighting up the woods as she wandered around.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Giggling and rustling trees echoed throughout the woods. She felt eyes watching her and looked around frantically. A clearing was just up ahead and she darted for it until she was out of the woods and into a large field.

"Holy shit."

Monsters roamed through the field and it looked less then inviting. They turned their heads to look at her as she shrieked and ran as they gave chase.

"I'M SCREWED!"

* * *

A/N: ^_^ Sorry Zelda.

* * *


	5. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: See previous.

* * *

"Hey I think she's coming around!" A little boy's voice shouted excitedly.

"Mado what have I told you before?" A older boy's voice asked exasperated.

"Not to pull on cats' tails?"

"Well, yeah I told you that too..."

"To always wear clean underwear?"

"You have been keeping to that rule, right?"

"Oh, never sneak into Miss Marie's bathroom while she's bathing!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Hehe, guess I shouldn't have brought that up."

Cassandra opened her eyes slowly and put a hand infront of her face to block out the light. "Where am I?"

"How many times have I told you not to jump on top of someone?"

She realized a young boy with blonde hair was extremly close to her and she found herself uncomfortable by his wandering green eyes.

"Sheesh, relax Link. Your like a cranky old lady!"

"I should throttle you one day. You just might not make it to eleven." The older boy, Link, smirked.

Cassandra blushed a bit at the sight of him. His face was sharp and his blue eyes held laughter. She wondered what was so funny that kept those eyes laughing. Like the young boy, Mado, he also had blonde hair. "Um hello? Am I being ignored?"

"Eh? Oh I'm terribly sorry, miss." Link walked over to her.

"See, I told you!" Mado gave a smug grin.

The older male ignored Mado. "I'm Link and this is my younger brother, Mado."

"Nice ta meet ya, miss!"

"I'm Cassandra...where am I?"

"Kakariko Village. I was just making lunch an-oh not again!" He rushed over to a boiling pot and muttered incoherent words.

"Did you burn the potatoes again?" Mado whined.

"I just can't cook to save my life." Link frowned. "Are you up to Miss Marie's stew, again?"

Mado frowned with him. "Aw man, Miss Marie isn't much better then you! Besides, we've been eating her stew all week."

Cassandra tried to stand up but winced in pain.

"Careful, you got pretty hurt out there. Put up a good fight though, from what I saw."

"Link saved you! He's really great with a sword." Mado bragged.

"You saved me from what?" She raised an eyebrow. "And just where is Kakariko? I never heard of it and trust me, I know NJ like the back of my hand."

"NJ, where's that?" The two boys asked.

"...New Jersey? Isn't that where we're at?"

"I never heard of a place called that before. Link have you ever heard of New Jersey?"

"Nope."

"Fu-" she glanced at Mado "-dge."

"A couple of Bobokins were giving you some trouble and I think I saw a Peapod too."

"Bobokins? Peapod? Just what the hell kind of place is this!?"

"Are you a forgeiner? You do sound a bit different..." Mado pointed out.

"Yeah I'm a forgeiner."

"Welcome to Hyrule, Miss Cassandra." Link gave a tiny bow with Mado.

_Hyrule? THE LETTER! That weird kid lead me to Hyrule. _Cassandra would have jumped with joy if she hadn't of had a couple of wounds that stung really bad.

"Thank you for saving me, Link. Not to be rude or anything but...where are your parents?"

The two boys made a little noise in the back of their throats and winced.

Mado let out a nervous chuckle. "I'll be in my room, Link."

The teen sat down in a chair as Mado left. "Our parents died a few months ago. Mado's still pretty upset about it."

"If it makes you feel any better...I was seperated from my parents after I was born."

"That must hurt worse."

"Not really, I grew up with my adopted parents. So when do you think I'll be in shape to get out of your place and pay you guys back?"

"Oh no, you don't have to do anything in return. I'm just glad you're safe. You should be alright in a day or two."

"I insist on doing something. Maybe I can cook you guys a decent meal?" She glanced around the room and noticed how dirty it was. "Clean up the house..."

"Sorry about that, I work alot so I don't really get the time to clean up." He blushed a bit.

"It's alright, you should have seen my room back home. It was a wreak. And-what the hell are you wearing?" Cassandra finally realized his attire. He wore a green tunic with chainmail underneath, brown gauntlets, brown leather boots, a brown knapsack, and a matching green cap was tilted on his head so far back that it was going to fall any minute now.

"I hate wearing the chainmail, it itches. But safety comes first. Besides, none of the other guards use their heads. If any of us got injured or died on the job then the monsters would probably get in."

"Not only that...I mean, a tunic? Who wears tunics!?"

"I don't mean to be rude but...your clothing is quite odd to me."

She looked down at herself. "What's so wrong about it?" She wore black jeans and a red sweater with black hiking boots. "I mean, sure the boots are a bit too much but..."

"I've never seen a girl wear boy clothes."

"What did I do, go back in time?" She scoffed. "Jesus, you people are WAY out of date."

"Link, Mr. Brixton wants you! A couple of Flare Dancers snuck in and set the stalls on fire!" Mado came running into the room.

He jumped to his feet and ran towards the door. He grabbed a shield and sword before turning to Mado and Cassandra. "I'll be back in a few."

"Make sure Epona and Max get out safe." Mado ordered before hugging his older sibbling. "And please don't leave me like mom and dad did."

Cassandra watched the scene with sad eyes. Was this what life was like everyday for the two of them? Link working hard to protect the village and earn a pay so he could keep him and his brother fed and warm in shelter, was that what they did? Perhaps she was meant to go to Hyrule one day and fill up her royal duties so she could help people like Link and Mado.

"Din, he just can't cook." Mado shook his head sadly when his brother had left.

_Din? I'll ask later._

"Hey, Mado, is it like this everyday?"

"What, this? Well Flare Dancers don't usually sneak in. Most of the times they're Moblins or Bobokins. Link's always burning the food and he barely gets any sleep. I don't know how he does it..."

_Yeah, I was definatly meant to come here._

* * *

A/N: I like my backstory for Link. I can see him doing all of that stuff just for a younger brother. SO there it is, Link's introductuion. I liked writing it. ^-^ Now I'm off to go drool over Link! I er mean...watch a Shadow Link, Vaati, Ganondorf tribute with the song Zombie by the Cranberries on youtube...yeah that's what I meant.

No seriously that's what I'm watching...

* * *


	6. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: See previous previous.

* * *

Cassandra sat up on the bed after a half an hour of grunting and pulling herself up while Mado watched. She looked down at herself and frowned at the many scratches on her legs.

"It could have been worse..." Mado mumbled. "Link could have gotten hurt."

"Your brother's really strong, huh?"

"Well it doesn't make up for his terrible cooking."

"How could he burn potatoes in boiling water?"

"Well we're so used to saying he burnt the food. I guess he overcooked them." He shrugged.

Link walked in with his clothes covered in ash and slightly burnt up. The tip of his hair was a bit singed and his cap was gone. He looked utterly exhausted as he put his sword and shield down.

"Da-" He realized there was an eleven year old in the room -"rn Flare Dancers. They gave me such a hassle."

"Where's your cap, Link?" The younger boy asked cautiously.

He frowned. "They burnt it up."

"B-b-but you just aren't Link without your cap, big brother! You ALWAYS have your cap! I can't remember you without it."

"I know..."

"Where's my black suit? Were holding a funeral for your cap!"

Cassandra let out a chuckle at the obsurd situation as Mado walked into a room and came back in a black suit. Link looked even more tired when he saw him with the suit.

"Mado, relax. It's not such a big deal. I'll be fine. How are you, Miss Cassandra?"

"Fine I guess."

"Mado, go run over to Vic's and ask for some of that Chu Jelly. Oh and while you're at it, head on over to Miss Marie's and kindly explain to her what I did."

"Yes, Link." He left the house still wearing the black suit.

Link sighed as he flung himself onto a soft chair. "Goddesses, I'm beat."

"So what are Flare Dancers?"

"Annoying. They're like scarecrows on fire that dance around and set things on-you guessed it-fire. Alot of people think that it's all an accident but the entire town is convinced they're just troublemakers. I believe the troublemaker theory."

"Or they could be pyromaniacs."

"Very funny." He laughed.

"How did it go, though?"

"The whole thing with the stalls? It was alright I guess. They gave us alot of trouble but we finally got them. We lost a lamb though."

"Poor thing."

* * *

The night past by quickly. Mado returned with the stew and red Chu Jelly that Cassandra was directed to rub on her wounds. Two hours after the boys went to bed, she had finally worked the nerve up to rub it on. Light footsteps were heard and she sat up a bit.

"Who's there?" She whispered into the dark.

"It's me!" A small voice called back.

"Mado?" The young woman squinted and finally saw the figure of the young boy. "Why are you still up?"

"I had a nightmare so I wanted to check on you."

"Thanks."

"Why are you up?"

"Not sleepy. I used to go to be really late so I could get school work done."

"Link used to go to school in the town." He sat next to her.

"Hey, Mado, what did you mean when you were talking about your brother's cap?"

"Oh, he always wore it. Even when it didn't fit. It was our ancestor's cap!"

"So that's why you said the whole funeral thing?"

"He loved that hat. It was the best gift he got from...Dad."

"I understand." Her frown turned into a sly smirk. "Hey do you have any green string and a needle?"

His eyes widened. "You betcha'!"

He darted off into his room and came back with the tools.

"Get back to sleep, alright? I've got this."

_Finally, Home Ec actually made itself useful. _

* * *

A/N This is sorta a filler. Actually this will make more sense later. Probably the next chapter or so. I feel so bad about what I did to Link. First I make him work really hard for his brother, then I have him get his ass whooped by Flare Dancers-even if he still killed them-thus burning his cap, and FINALLLLLY I make sure he dropped out of school when his parents died so he could take up a job. Goddesses I feel bad...

* * *


	7. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and Mado.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Cassandra." Link yawned as he walked into the room where she laid down.

"Hi, Link." She rubbed her eyes. "Sleep well?"

"Had a nightmare. You?"

"Stayed up alnight."

"Why? Were you in pain? I could get you some more Chu Je-"

"No I was fine." Cassandra pulled out a green cap from underneath her pillow. "Now, I know it's not the same but I hope you like it."

He held the cap as if it were a baby and in one fluid motion, sat it upon his head. "It's perfect! Thank you so much."

"It was no trouble." She yawned suddenly. "I think I'll catch some sleep..."

"I'll wake you up when breakfast is done." His voice sounded distant, as if he really weren't paying attention to himself.

Cassandra soon found herself asleep.

* * *

"You fools have finally found it?" A booming voice shouted.

"Y-y-yes our lord! Kakariko is not too far from the Lost Woods. It lies a bit north, sire." The Flare Dancer stammered.

"And you are the only one who had made it back alive?"

"M-my brothers died in combat."

"By...?"

"Well, most of them died by this kid in green-"

"GREEN? THAT GODDESSES DAMNED HERO! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS COME BACK, THAT PEST?! HE MIGHT AS WELL BE A COCKEROUCH!"

"Temper, darling. We wouldn't want you to get overheated and have a heart attack, now would we?" A female's voice purred. "The Great Ganondorf dying from the news of a green boy? Wouldn't be good for your reputation, eh?"

"Lidia." He sighed exasperated. "Why the hell are you here?"

Lidia walked out of the shadows, revealing a skinny tanned woman wearing a simple white cloth that covered her breasts and a simple white skirt with brown sandles. Her hair was a feiry red like Ganondorf's and she had bright green eyes. "I'm here to support you, love. Besides, the Gerudo can only entertain me for so long. I thought I'd help out."

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't visit me until I have the Tri-Force?"

"You've tried how many times?"

He gritted his teeth.

"You need my help. Face the facts." She examined her nails. "You're hopeless without me."

"I honestly wonder why I keep you around."

"Perhaps it's because I'm the only woman who loves you without any mind tricks?"

"Ah, yes, that is why..."

"So a hero's alive. We'll crush him soon enough. My love, give the orders!"

Ganondorf looked at the cowering Flare Dancer. "Send out the troops to Kakariko Village. Every last single one. Lidia, come with me, we have buisness to attend to."

"Yes, my love." She grabbed his hand and walked with him.

* * *

Cassandra awoke in a cold sweat, surprised to not see Mado or Link. "G-g-guys?" She called out. "Hello?"

"BLAH!" Mado jumped up with a Skull Kid mask.

She shrieked and backed up against the wall while Mado laughed. "Mado! Just what are you doing? I had a nightmare! And what is that mask...? It sorta looks like that ki-"

"It's a Skull Kid mask! Link got it for my birthday."

"Today's your birthday?" _So Skull Kid's a celeberity? _

"Yep. He showed it to me during breakfast and then went to work. We were going to wake you up but you were so tired..."

"Your brother was talking about a nightmare, this morning. Did he tell you about it?"

"Nope. Link's pretty close about his dreams."

"I see..."

"Evacuate the town! They're everywhere!" A voice shouted from outside.

Mado gasped and ran into his room, coming back with a few items. "Come on, grab some stuff! We gotta wait for Link!"

Despite the fact that Cassandra had used the Purple Chu-Jelly on her injuries, they still hurt. As she jumped out of bed, a sharp pain ran down her leg. She grabbed a few of the leftovers from breakfast and a few bottles of Chu-Jelly as the same thought ran through her head. _What if Link's already dead?_

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

I think my favorite part out of this chapter is Lidia and Ganondorf. I think it was about time Ganondorf actually got a girlfriend that really loved him. Since Nabooru was being brainwashed and all...Lidia reminds me of Mrs. Lovett. I can picture her singing My Friends with Ganondorf. "Never you fear Mr. Ganondorf, you can move in here Mr. Ganondorf!" (Cracks up at image)

* * *


	8. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and Mado.

* * *

"Where can we hide until Link gets here?" Cassandra asked.

"The cellar!" Mado ran ahead of her.

The two ran down the steps of the cellar and closed the door shut afterwards. The teenaged girl sat in the corner, panting and gritting her teeth from the pain.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Mado whispered.

"Give your brother sometime..."

"I forgot my pet!" He bolted up and ran out the door before she could protest.

"Mado, get back here!" She hissed as she walked up the steps.

Cassandra stopped short when a crash sounded from upstairs, followed by Mado screaming in terror. She ran out of the cellar to find the Skull Kid gripping onto Mado's shirt.

"Hehehe, wanna play?"

"You let go of him, brat!" She shouted, grabbing a plank of wood next to the cellar door.

"What are you going to do, princess? Teach me how to be a gentleman?" He laughed.

"Princess?" Mado glanced at her.

"I'll kick your ass, that's what."

"Yeah right. Well go on and take her away!" He snapped his fingers.

Two Re-Deads walked from out behind the Skull Kid. Her jaw dropped.

"Hehe, have fun! Come on, kid." He disappeared with a screaming Mado.

"Shit." She gulped and took a step back as the Re-Deads came closer. "Okay, two zombies. I can take care of them. All I have to do is bash their skulls in." She nodded. "Yeah, easy."

With a terrified shout, she ran foward with her plank of wood when one of the Re-Deads shrieked, freezing her on the spot. The only thing she could move was her mouth. "So this is how I die, nice." Cassandra scoffed. "Getting eaten by two guys that look worse then Micheal Jackson did...great death."

The two Re-Deads cornered her and one pulled back her head with its' slimy decaying hand. She winced at its' touch.

Suddenly the blade of a sword connected with the Re-Dead's head, sending said head flying. "You two really need to learn how to treat a lady." Link smirked.

"Link!" She grabbed the plank of wood. "Let's fuck these guys up."

He chuckled at her words until the second Re-Dead began approaching them. "Think you can handle this one while I go grab Mado?"

"See, the thing about that is-" She slammed the wood into the Re-Dead, lurching him back a bit. With a discomforting crunch, the wood pierced its' body. "Mado ran off to grab a pet and Skull Kid took him."

"A SKULL KID DID WHAT TO MY BROTHER?!"

Before the conversation could go on any longer, a shriek sounded from the Re-Dead with the disembodied head. Its' body picked up its' head and placed it back on. "Now's not the time! These things are fixing themselves." She pointed to it.

"You take the one on the right, I'll take the one on the left."

"Got it!" She took the plank of wood out of the second Re-Dead, only to see the hole heal quickly. "Son of a bitch, you just had to do that?" She smashed his skull in with the wood, sending him to the ground. With anger, she kicked the body before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The two panted as they stood there for a minute.

"What happened to my brother?"

"Skull Kid took him. I don't know where he went. What's going on?"

"We have to get out of here, quick. The town's being invaded and we can't stop it all. I'll explain everything later and we'll decide what to do after that. We just have to survive the night."

"Good plan." She nodded. "Any ideas on what I can use as a weapon? A plank of wood can only go so far..."

"Here, take this." He threw her a small sheathe.

"What is it?"

"A dagger."

She took it out and looked at the sharp blade in interest. "Deadly."

* * *

A/N: WAHOO, SHE GETS HER OWN WEAPON! Okay, I just wanted to remind everyone that Cassandra is NOT an OC and is actually Zelda-as Skull Kid so brilliantly stated.

-_-' The kid didn't even realize Ganondorf may want her.

* * *


	9. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

The two ran through Kakariko, dodging the swinging blades from enemies, ignoring the screams from the dying townspeople. It was best to pretend none of it was happening. Link gritted his teeth as he ran, trying his best to block the sounds of his friends and neighbors dying gasps.

Finally, the two made it out of Kakariko, arriving in Hyrule Field and only stopping for a short amount of time to breath.

"J-j-just what the h-he-ll is going...on?" Cassandra asked inbetween her panting.

"Kakariko Village has been in hidding for the past seventeen years. One of the Flare Dancers must have escaped and told that bastard where we were." He looked away from the burning village. "Now there's no safe haven from him. Castle Town's far too dangerous with the guards, supposedly. We have to find Mado, then we can figure out where to go from there."

She looked towards the woods. "What about the woods?"

"The Lost Woods? It sounds like a good spot to look for him. We should get you some decent clothes before we head out, though."

"My clothes are fine! All I need is a nice bath."

"Sorry, Miss Cassandra, but I don't think you'll be getting a bath for awhile. You're free to go wherever you please but, nothing against you, I highly doubt you could protect yourself against all the monsters roaming around with just a little dagger."

"Well where are we going to get clothes?"

"Castle Town is a possibility, as I've said before. It may not be a good place to grow up now-a-days, but it's still a good place to buy."

"How far is it?"

"It's a decent walk. It'd take an hour or two. But, luckily for us, we won't have to walk." He winked.

"...You gained the ability to fly?" She replied sarcasticly.

He pulled out a whistle and blew into it. After a soft melody blew out, a chestnut mare and black stead galloped towards the two, only stopping infront of Link. "Miss Cassandra, meet Epona and Max."

"Which one is yours?"

"Epona." He pet her softly. "How you doing, girl?"

She whinnied in response. "I don't know how to ride a horse. I mean, I've read about it but it's not the same as doing i-HEY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! UNHAND ME, I COMMAND YOU!" She shrieked as he picked her up. She kicked and punched, making his job much harder.

"Quit moving, you're making it harder on me!"

"LET GO!"

"Fine." He dropped her on top of Max and rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh...sorry."

"It's alright."

Now fully mounted, Link lead the way to Castle Town. Cassandra looked around in interest as they rode into the town. "It's amazing." She breathed in.

"It's my first time here so stay close." He ordered.

"Look at that castle! Is the Queen in there?" Cassandra asked excitedly.

"Not since Ganondorf took over. My parents said that the royal family died the day he invaded."

She broke out in a small sweat, gulped, and nodded. "Y-yeah, they're probably all g-gone."

"You alright?"

"F-fine. I think I spot a clothing vendor." She rode up to it, straying away from Link. "Excuse me sir, I'm looking for some more proper attire a-"

"Where have you been livin, girl, under a rock?" The merchant laughed at the sight of her clothes.

"Look who's talking." She shot him a glare. "Are you going to sell me clothes or not?"

"Very well. The only thing I have is circus clothing, a group of old circus performers traded with me." He explained.

"Circus clothes?" Cassandra looked over the outfits. A dark scarlet red coattail with black buttons on the front, ruffles on the neckline and ruffles on the sleeves, stood out. Obviously this circus held a woman as their Ring Leader. "I'll take the coattail, the black pair of trousers, those black boots-inexchange for my high heeled ones-, that cliche black tophat, and the whip they use for the lion tamer."

"You must know your circuses. That'll be eighty-six rupees."

She grimaced. "Any other ways I can pay you?"

"Well, there is a certain service I hold for young pretty ladies, such as yourself."

"Not on your life." Cassandra stated flatly. "I am traveling with a friend of mine and I am sure he wouldn't be too please by your proposition. Perhaps I could do you a favor in exchange?"

"I did lose something in the Lost Woods...it was very valuable and I dropped it as I was running away from those damn Skull Kids. Perhaps you could bring back my ruby?"

"I think we can do that." She grabbed the clothes and took off her boots, handing them to him. "Thank you. We'll be back in a month or two with your item."

Cassandra put her new boots on and mounted Max once more. "Link, I got some clothes." She rode on over to where he was purchasing a few fresh fruits.

"How'd you manage that?"

"We'll have to find a ruby for the merchant. It's in the Lost Woods so no worries."

"I think we can manage that. Thank you, ma'am."

The young woman giggled at him before attending to another customer.

He blushed a deep shade of red, almost matching her coattail. "Let's get going."

She looked at the castle as they rode out of the town. "I'll find you Mom and Dad. We'll be together as soon as I help Link."

The two were more then unaware that they were being followed by a guard.

* * *

"Your highness, I have found a girl in the market today who wore men's clothes and spoke of the Queen. " The guard reported.

"So she has arrived, finally." Ganondorf smirked. "That Tri-Force piece is a good as mine. She won't be able to take care of herself al-"

"Actually, your majesty, she was not alone. A young male, around her age, was seen leaving with her."

"Where are they heading?" Lidia interrupted Ganondorf's angry curses.

"The Lost Woods, madam." He bowed.

"Didn't that Skull Kid you hired kidnap some little snotty nosed brat from Kakariko?" Lidia questioned.

"And now the princess shows up with Link. I have a feeling that Skull Kid hasn't been too loyal." Ganondorf stood up. "Come, Lidia, I believe we should pop in on our dear friend."

"Of course, my love. Thank you for the information." She smiled at the guard.

He stood up straight and blushed. "O-of course milady, anything fo-for Lord Ganondorf's-"

"Wife." She cut him off, revealing a gold ring with a sapphire in the middle on her pinky. "He proposed just a couple of hours ago."

"Congratulations, Miss Lidia."

"Go and take the rest of the day off. You have helped us very much." She walked into the dark portal with Ganondorf.

The guard stood there for a few moments. "If she weren't with that tyrant then I'd think she was a very sweet and generous woman."

* * *

A/N I LOVE LIDIA! She is so much fun to write. So far she's showed her sarcastic/teasing side and now her sweet Din side. Because if you've read and or played Oracle of Seasons then you would know Din was very sweet. ^-^ Which is funny since Ganondorf has Din's piece.

Now with Cassandra equiped with a whip and dagger, what massive damage can she cause? ^_^ YAY DAMAGE!

* * *


	10. Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

The two villians arrived in the Lost Woods where Skull Kid was currently playing an ocarina to his hostage.

"You brought me this little brat instead of the princess, are you mad!?" Ganondorf shouted when the Skull Kid stopped playing.

"Do you know how much trouble you have just caused?" Lidia filled her nails. "You've just put extra work on us."

Skull Kid shrugged. "She's a girl."

"She's the princess."

"But the princess is a girl. I don't like playing with girls. They're not fun, especially her."

Lidia's face grew an angry shade of red, darkening her skin furthur. "How dare you say that about us women? You little brat, I should hang you!"

The hostaged and asleep Mado flinched when he heard her voice. It was much louder then Ganondorf's. "Link...?" He asked groggily.

Ganondorf smirked. "It seems you have actually made yourself quite useful. A friend of Link's, eh? Perhaps this could work in our favor."

"How could you say that in the prescense of a Gerudo woman an-" Lidia stopped her rant. "Did he just say Link? Isn't that the brat that's been sealing you away for the past thousand or so years?"

Mado sat up alert. "W-w-who are you people? Where's my brother? Where's Cassandra? Where's the cuccos? WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE CAKE?!"

"Right here!" Skull Kid grabbed a slice of chocolate cake out of a picnic basket. "I told you those people would forget it."

"You're giving your hostage, cake? What kind of kidnapper are you?" She hissed.

"I'm a fun kidnapper."

"Who is your brother?" Ganondorf ignored Lidia and Skull Kid's arguement.

"Link, can you take me to him?"

"Even better then a friend, a brother. Skull Kid, I must compliment you on your accidental accomplishment. Who is this Cassandra?"

"I-I don't think I should talk to you anymore." Mado shook a bit.

"Do not worry, I shall keep you safe."

"Cassandra is a traveler my brother found...she was being attacked and we took her in."

"The princess." Ganondorf concluded. "That must be the princess. Zelda, why must you always hide?"

Lidia pulled Mado up by the arm and tied his wrists together. "You're coming with us."

"Hey, I was playing with him!"

"Had you of brought Link or Zelda then you would have been able to keep him as your playmate! But since you did not, we shall take him." Ganondorf opened a dark portal.

"Let go of me! Take me back to Kakariko, I want my brother!"

They were gone.

* * *

A/N: YAY VILLIAN CHAPTER!

Yes, Skull Kid's a sexist jerk. But alot of little boys are sexist at that age. Besides, it wouldn't be considered sexisim back then. Anyway, Skull Kid treats his hostages nice like playmates.

^-^ So Skull Kid's not REALLY such a badguy, he's just misguided.

i-wish-a7x: For some reason I can't reply, weird...ANYWAY LMAO now Indiana Jones' whip looks SO wrong in my eyes -_-'

Oh that is a funny word! I like the word lasso. ^-^ I'll probably just write a scene where she lassoes up abunch of cows so I can just say lasso. See, I said it three time?!

Fuck yeah, it's LoZ game type! I'm trying my best to keep it close to the games-minus hearts and anything else that makes it non-realistic. I LOVE circus clothes. Besides, the clothes are freakin' fierce. They fit Zelda. No, seriously, look on my profile and you'll see her wardrobe!

Mwahaa, as you can see, she really won't be so easy to catch!

Lidia is SO weird and fun to write. I really don't feel like I'm WRITING her. All of her lines just pop into my head and it's like she just shouts "no way are you controlling me, bitch!" O_O Is that normal?

* * *


	11. Record 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_ I am Princess Zelda Hyrule the eighth. Formerly known as Cassandra Timplton. I hail from the realm of Hyrule, my kingdom. I grew up in New Jersey. The past two days have been eventful. One the night of my sixteenth birthday I had gone to the library and spoke to a very odd man. He called me a princess. I did not believe him and rode home as fast as I could. When I arrived and told my adopted parents, they handed me a letter from my birth mother that had been found in the basket I arrived in. I was born on December 14th, 1804 in Hyrule. I'm just as shocked as you, Journal. That night, I had left in search of my supposedly deseased parents and inturn found an odd child by the name of Skull Kid who lead me to Hyrule. I left the woods and into the field where monsters were roaming. At some point that day, I was knocked out by the monsters and Link, a guard for his hometown named Kakariko Village, took me to his home to be fixed up. There I met Mado, his younger brother, and was healed by a substance called Chu-Jelly. That same day, Link was called off to protect the stables from monsters called Flare Dancers. One of the Flare Dancers had escaped and told their master of where the safe haven lay hidden. The next day we were ambushed. Mado was kidnapped by Skull Kid and Link saved me from two flesh-eating zombies. We soon killed said zombies off with a plank of wood-weilded by me-and a sword-weilded by Link. Afterwards, we decided to go to Castle Town to find me more suitable clothing. As we were leaving, a merchant pushed a journal-the same one I am writing in-into my hands while I had them at my sides. She assured me that it was free. I have a feeling she stole it and just pawned it off. Either way, I got a free journal. So, Link and I started heading towards the Lost Woods-as he put it-in search for Mado. Unfortunatly, the sun was already setting so we decided to set up camp. At the current moment we are in the middle of the field resting. Link is trying to cook some salted meat up for us and insists I rest up from my injuries. In other words, he wants to try to cook a sucessful meal. The poor thing can't cook to save his life. Thank god he's good with a sword. Oh, and to defend myself I have obtained a dagger from Link and a whip from a merchant. Yes, a rather suggestive weapon but it'll do some harm and I don't care what anyone thinks about it. Until we get Mado back, I'm just Cassandra. After that, I'm off to look for my parents, take back our throne, and then I'll go onto my royal dutties or whatever. I want to help make Hyrule a better land. I want to get rid of all those wretched monsters. I want to do what I was born to do. I want to rule my land._

_Signed, _

_ Princess Cassandra Hyrule Zelda Timplton_

_P.S Too long of a name, right? I'll have to work on it._

* * *


	12. Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo. The plot and ocs are owned by me.

A/N: Here we go.

* * *

"This place is creepy, end of story." Cassandra murmured as they rode on through the Lost Woods.

"Mado, are you here?" Link continued to call out. "Come on, buddy, don't make me worry about you so much!"

"Link, are you nuts? What if that Skull Kid hears you?"

"Then I'll defend us!"

"You. Are. Fucking. Suicidal." She hissed.

An echo of laughter rang throughout the woods. The teenaged girl gulped. "H-hey, uh, Link? Are trees moving by themselves normal here?"

Sure enough, the trees were moving. They shook and began to get closer, leaving the two enclosed with no escape.

He glanced around and shook his head. "No, that is definatly not normal."

A high pitched giggle was let loose and a shiver ran down Cassandra's spine. "How's it going pr-"

"Where's Mado?" She cut him off.

The Skull Kid yawned and propped himself on a branch. "They took him from me."

"Who took Mado from you? Tell me now or I'll-"

"Link, calm down." The female ordered.

"The Gerudo meanies." Skull Kid sniffled. "I was having alot of fun with him, too."

Link was just about boiling with anger, now. "Gerudo? What were their names?"

The child sighed, knowing he was already defeated. "Ganondorf and Lidia. They've enslaved these woods for the past sixteen or so years-I've lost count-and ordered me to kidnap you." He pointed to Cassandra. "But, I don't like kidnapping girls. They're yucky and no fun. So, I just took the little boy! They got angry, though."

"No, he couldn't have taken my brother. Tell me it's a lie."

"Link, we'll find him."

"I refuse to believe that my brother was kidnapped by that tyrant! Out of all the people, why my brother?" He trembled with rage.

"Maybe...maybe he's trying to draw you out?" She suggested. Before he could interrupt, she put her hand up as an order for him to stop before starting. "I don't know why he'd want to draw you out but it's the only thing likely."

Skull Kid shrugged. "I don't really care. I'm just really bored! I have an idea. Why don't we all play a game? If you two win, I'll let you pass on to the small village!"

The two glanced at each other worriedly. "What kind of game?"

He began to giggle as he disappeared. "You'll have to catch me if you want to win."

The trees stayed the way they were, leaving them in a tight spot. "How are we going to catch him if we're stuck here?"

"Peek-a-boo!" His voice echoed.

Skull Kid appeared just a bits away from the trees. "Miss Cassandra, use your lasso-"

"Whip!"

"Whatever-to get him in here!"

Cassandra untied the whip from her waist and tossed it, just barely lassoing Skull Kid's arm.

"Hey, no fair!" He whined as she began pulling him towards her. He began to squirm as he reached them.

"We caught you, now take us to the village." Link ordered.

"Nu-uh! The game's not over till I say!" He began to squirm more, causing Cassandra's knuckles to go white from holding on so hard.

"Link, I can't hold him any longer! Do something!"

"I didn't want to do this but you made me." Link unsheathed his sword.

Skull Kid became frantic when he saw the blade and began tugging on his bindes. "THE GAME ISN'T OVER YET!"

Link brought down the sword's hilt to Skull Kid's head with such force that the child became dazed. With a sigh, Cassandra dropped her whip. Unfortunatly, the game wasn't over just yet.

"You'll have to do better then that!" He shouted as he began to disappear again.

"Damn it!"

The trees began to come closer again, leaving them in a tighter circle. Once more, Skull Kid appeared just outside of the trees and just a bit furthur away.

"Cassandra, the whip!"

She tossed the whip, just barely missing his ankle. "I can't do it! He's too far away."

"Toss it harder."

"I'M TRYING!"

With a groan, she tossed it once more. It caught the little demon's ankle and she began to drag him over to the two. "NO, I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE!"

Link brought his hilt down upon Skull Kid's head once more, sending the child sprawling out of the whip's hold. He began to disappear a third time as the trees came in closer. Link and Cassandra were back to back now.

Skull Kid was in mid-air, floating and stomping his feet on nothing but air. "I DON'T WANNA LOSE! YOU GUYS ARE MEAN! STOP CHEATING."

"We're not cheating, you little brat. You're the one whose cheating." Cassandra defended.

He shot her a glare and sent a boomerang towards the two, hitting Link in the head with the weapon. "Ow!"

"Hey, don't hurt my friend!"

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

"You little pompous-" He suddenly appeared closer to the ring of trees.

"Say that to my face, meanie!"

A sly grin appeared on Cassandra's dainty face. "What a sucker." Her whip caught his torso by surprise and she pulled him in with such force that he didn't even have the time to complain. The hilt of the sword came down once more, leaving Skull Kid unconcious and the trees to move back to their original places.

Link grabbed the boomerang and examined it. "This might just come in handy, later."

Cassandra frowned at Skull Kid and leaned down next to his small figure. "Call me princess again and concequencees will follow." She whispered into his ear.

"Come on, let's go to the village to see if anyone knows about Mado's disappearance. Unless, of course, you'd rather go on your own. I underestimated your skills, you could hold up to any monster in Hyrule Field, easily."

"I think I'll come with you. I want to find out more about these two."

* * *

A/N: Skull Kid was the Mini-boss for the temple that'll be coming up, by the way. ^_^ Sages will be involved-just a heads up-because they always have SOMETHING to do with the plot. But they're there mostly to help find Mado. Now, I must plan on the upcoming village! Will it be Kokiris or just something else...? Hmmmm

* * *


	13. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own the plot and that's about it. Oh, and, some of the culture.

A/N: I really got the urge to write this but we're still on hiatus.

* * *

Silently, the two walked through the Lost Woods and down the path that Skull Kid had been blocking. There was a quiet sound of a flute like instrument playing, making the forest eerie as they went. The two did not speak as they followed the sound, that got louder and more joyous as they went on.

The music suddenly stopped as they came upon a small village.

"Farore, look at this place." Link suddenly spoke.

There was small cottages all over the place and a waterfall near the center that flowed into a small lake. "Oh my god."

"Mido, have you seen my pie?" A little girl's voice questioned.

"What pie?" The boy's voice clearly stated he was eating, most likely the pie.

"Mido, didn't I tell you _not _to eat it?"

Cassandra pointed to the red head boy inside one of the cottages, a blonde glaring fiercly at him. "Where's the parents?"

Link shook his head, a smirk on his face. "I don't think they have any parents. Cassandra, I believe we are in the legendary Kokiri Forest."

"Kokiri?"

"They're a race of children that never grow old. Well, that's what it says in the books. The Hero of Termina was supposed to be raised as a Kokiri."

"Termina...?"

"I'll tell you at another time." He pointed to the bushes, giggling and whispering coming from inside them. "I think we have company."

The surviving royal family member, smiled pleasently and walked over to the bushes. She crouched down and whispered along with the kids. "Yes, mhm, oh yes he does. Well, I'm not too sure on that." She blushed. "We're just friends."

The male raised an eyebrow, smirking as he watched her blush. "They're asking adult questions...?"

She blushed a deeper shade of red and called back to him. "No, something else. Haha, well, I wouldn't be able to say he does unless you came out. I don't know what a Kokiri wears."

There were a few more childish whispers until Cassandra stood up straight and five little kids stood up from behind the bush. All five had at least two things in common. They all wore green and they all had little fairies floating next to them.

"Well, what do you know. Link, it looks like you really _do _dress like a Kokiri!" She laughed along with the children.

"Are you Hylians?" A girl tugged on her sleeve.

"Oh, well, I'm not." Cassandra shook her head. "I'm a Human."

Link nodded and tugged on Cassandra's normal ears. "See?"

"Ow!"

"Ouch!" The boy clutched his stinging cheek. "I guess I deserved that."

"You bet your a...butt, you did."

"What's going on out here?" A boy's voice shouted from behind the two teenagers. They glanced behind them to see the same red head that was inside the small cottage.

"Uh-oh! EVERYBODY, SCATTER!" The Kokiri ran off. "IT'S MIDO!"

The red head, apparently named Mido, glared at the Hylian and 'Human'. "What are tou outsiders doing here?"

"We're looking for my brother, Mado." Link answered. "I'm Link and this is Miss Cassandra."

Cassandra held in the urge to laugh at how close the two names were. "Nice to meet you, Mido."

"Well, get lost! We haven't seen any other outsiders."

"Mido, why are you being so rude?" A girl's voice sighed.

"S-S-Saria!"

"I thought you promised to stop being such a grouch." The green haired girl shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior. He's just upset that Beth beat him up for eating her pie."

"It's alright." Cassandra shrugged.

Link bit his lip. "I understand." _Something about that kid really bugged me..._

"I'm Saria, the Sage of the Forest. You two must be Link and..." She winked at the older female. "_Cassandra_. I know a lot about you two. Your destiny has already been set out. You are to save Mado and destroy the Evil King Ganondorf, but, in order to do so, you must gain the Master Sword."

The two stared blankly at the Kokiri girl, who held herself as a wise old woman would.

"Follow me."

* * *

A/N: SO! Saria's showed up. Yep. Saria. Saria. Saria. Saria. Saria. Sari-okay, I'm going to stop.


	14. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own almost nothing.

* * *

"Welcome to Kokiri Village." Saria spoke as she lead them down a dirt path and into a bigger part of the village. "We've been residing here for many years, but, only recently have we built our village futhur in the woods. Long ago, it used to be just the village square but we decided that we needed more space to protect ourselves from the creatures of the night."

"Creatures of the night?" Cassandra questioned.

"Stalfos and Wolfos. They've been coming closer to our borderlines everynight. I fear we must leave soon and travel even deeper in the forest. That is, if Ganondorf is not stopped soon."

"What was that about a Master Sword? Is that the legendary blade that the Hero of Twilight used?" Link asked.

"Yes, he did use it. But, the first legendary hero to use it was the Hero of Time."

"Hero of Time? I've never heard of a Hero of Time."

"Of course not. It is few and rare that someone would remember him. Only us sages remember the future events. Alas, the Master Sword has been destroyed many years ago and needs to be restored to its proper ways. We Kokiri have fixed the sword itself, but, its power is long gone."

"How could we get back its power?" Cassandra glanced up at the white lopsided house that Saria had managed to lead them to.

Saria sighed. "It will not be easy. You will need the blessing of each sage of old and new. I know it does sound easy, but, I have recieved news from a friend of mine that the other sages have been kidnapped. Come inside, for I fear it will be getting dark soon."

"But, it was early when we left!"

"These woods are mysterious, though, and time does not matter elsewhere. The days are short."

The three entered the lopsided house and sat down at a round table as Saria stirred a pot. "I fear for the Minish and Deku Scrubs. They have done no wrong and yet they must fend for their lives at night. The Stalfos have been invading their underground city and the Wolfos have been destroying the small houses we have created for the Minish."

"Minish?" The two asked in unison.

"Oh, yes, how silly of me. I believe Hylians call them Picori? We used to call them Picori, also, but they told us of their real name and we honor that."

"So, the Picori are really real?" Link's eyes widened in disbelieve. "Can I see one?"

Saria laughed. "Normally, I would say yes but I believe you're too old to see them without their help. They've been rather rigid, lately, so I doubt they'd allow you to. Perhaps, in a month or so."

Cassandra shook her head. "I know almost nothing about Hyrule."

"Well, that's quite good. There is a lot of things in Hyrule that you will see and learn on your quest to defeat Ganondorf. That is...if you are willing to."

"You can count me in." Link nodded.

"I wouldn't be doing anything else."

"Then it is settled!" Saria grabbed a sheathe and handed it to Link. "I give you my blessing and a bit of my strength. Unsheathe the blade for me."

He did as he was told and the two gasped as she cut her palm. "Are you alright?"

"Jesus, what the hell was that for?!"

Saria giggled at their reaction, the blood on the blade disappearing and her wound healed. "It was a transfer of my power." The blade glowed a dull green and she smiled. "You may rest in my home, tonight. I don't have enough space for the three of us but there's an inn just outside and I'm fine with going there."

"We could stay at the inn." The two stated.

"No, relax here. Besides, I must check on the Minish before the night ends and wouldn't want to wake you both up. Now, get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. The sage closest of here is in Lake Hylia and it is quite a journey."

"Thank you, Saria." Cassandra smiled at the Kokiri.

"Do not worry about it." She grabbed three bowls out and poured a soup into them each.

"So, why is your home the only one that is not a cottage, if it is not too bold of me to ask?" Link grabbed his bowl.

"Oh, well. My friend built it for me. The Hero of Time was at a young age when he did it and it was only a small going away present."

"Small? Usually we just give charm braclets." The teenage girl laughed.

The three ate their dinner and Saria smiled pleasently. "Well, I shall see you both in the morning."

"Thank you very much, Sage Saria." Link grinned.

She put her small hand on his cheek, smiling softly. "...Can...can I try just one thing before I leave?"

Cassandra watched in confusion as Link nodded.

She gently kissed his cheek and tears came from her eyes. "I miss you." She whispered before leaving the home. The sound of choked up sobs came from outside and the two teenagers silently turned towards their respectable rooms, feeling bad for the Kokiri Sage that would never be with her best friend.

* * *

A/N: Truth be told, this chapter has been done for about a week, except everything past the charm braclet comment. All of that was just added on 12/17/09. (Is shot)


	15. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own the set-up of this Hyrule-although the over world of it is much like Ocarina of Time's Hyrule-, I own the plot, I own Ganondorf's fiancé and I own any OCs that appear. Got it? Good.

A/N: After much waiting on your part, and much frustration on my end, I have finally figured out how to do this chapter. Good people of fanfiction, I give you "A Legend Far More Advanced"…Sleeping Saria!

* * *

"Move aside," Mido ordered the gathered Kokiri in the inn.

The freckled boy pushed his way through the crowd, carrying a heavy bucket of water that spilt on the unfortunate children.

"Honestly, Mido, you're not going to pour that on Saria, are you?" A girl crossed her arms, looking very irritated with his antics.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better, Jenny!" he snapped back at her.

Jenny rolled her blue eyes. "Just hurry it up."

The Kokiri pressed closer to each other, holding their breath as Mido dumped the bucket of water on the Sage of Forest.

She did not stir.

"It didn't work!" one of them cried out.

"She's still asleep!" another chorused.

Mido bit his lip, looking away from the sleeping Kokiri.

"Somebody check her pulse!"

"She's not dead, stupid!"

"Yeah, but, Saria's a light sleeper! Why else wouldn't she wake up?!"

"Maybe she's cursed!"

"That's it! Until Saria wakes up, I'm in charge! Just like old times, got it?" Mido grabbed a chair in the room and pushed it to the center, standing up on it. "Jenny, go get some dry clothes for Saria. You and the Bebe twins can get her into them. Drake, George, and Harvey, you three go get the guests at Saria's house. They might know what to do. The rest of the boys and me are going to go talk to the Skull Kids and see if they know anything about this. The rest of the girls check up on the Minish and Deku Scrubs every hour."

The Kokiri stared at him with open mouths in shock.

"What are you guys doing, staring at me like a bunch of dried up Zoras! Get moving!"

"Yes sir!" The Kokiri darted off.

Jenny and the twins went to go get a dry pair of clothes for Saria, the boys prepared themselves for the trek to the Lost Woods, Harvey, George, and Drake ran to get Link and Cassandra, and the rest of the girls went to make sure everyone else was save.

Mido stayed behind in the inn, giving Saria a hug as she slept soundly. "I'll be back soon, Saria. Everything will be alright. Link can save you."

He sighed, walking out of the inn and kicking a small pebble that found its way in. "Link's always the one to save you."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I support MidoxSaria. I hate SariaxLink cause that makes Link a pedofile. Gross. But, yes, I DID produce a bit LinkxSaria in the last chapter. Yes, MidoxSaria is bit onesided at the current moment. Poor Mido. You're all probably wondering WHY is Mido acting so brave and awesome in this chapter, right? Well, how many years have passed since Ocarina of Time? Lots. People change and Mido's grown up a great deal.

Now, what's this all about Link always saving Saria buisness...? Are the sages NOT the only ones who remember the events? Or has Saria told Mido about it...?

-.- Psh, I might as well tell you guys since it isn't that important to the plot.

But, yeah, she told him. I mean, they are friends sorta. In the story, they are the eldest of Kokiri there. Meaning, they're the only ones that remember Link. Also, it took all my will NOT to make it Fred and George. :D


End file.
